Glimpses
by Linstock
Summary: Glimpses of Spock and Nyota's relationship in a series  of twenty 100 words drabbles.


Title: Glimpses.

Author: Linstock

Code: AU Spock/Uhura

Rating: R

Type: Romance/smut

A/N: Firstly, I read this request from therisingmoon on LJ's Spock/Uhura _"__all i want is spock/uhura kisses and making out. IS THAT SO HARD?" How__ could I ignore this heartfelt plea? _

In addition I have noted an alarming tendency for everything I to write to grow ridiculously. I wanted to focus on brevity. So I snagged the _**spock/uhura prompt table .03 (**_Naughty prompts) and wrote a quick drabble for each using exactly 100 words. As an extra challenge, where ever possible, I used the actual words from the prompt in each drabble. They are simply the random ideas that popped into my mind when I read the prompts; each is independent. Not all these drabbles have Spock and Uhura making out, but they are all in that sprit of therisingmoon's request.

Stop Press: The wonderful Spocklikescats not only nobly did battle with my shaky punctuation and grammar, she shuffled these drabbles into an order to make a progression. They were not written as a sequence so the fit is not prefect but I am very impressed with her efforts and the result.

**Glimpses**

_**Seduction.**_

"Is this an attempt at seduction, Cadet?"

"Seduce, from the Latin, meaning "to lead astray"? To deliberately entice a person to engage in sexual behaviour?"

Spock nodded curtly.

"Yes…Commander Spock," Nyota said, moving well inside his personal space. "I'm blatantly tempting you into a behavioural choice you might not make if not in a state of sexual arousal."

"I see."

"It is thrilling… the excitement of wanting and pursuing someone."

"So I have heard."

"Your body language says you're interested. For instance, you hold eye contact with me longer than normal."

"Correct." There was a brief thoughtful pause. "Please, continue."

_**First time. **_

"I have copulated with others."

Nyota's heart dropped. Is that what they had just done … copulated? She took a deep steadying breath; she wouldn't cry.

"But this is the first time… " Spock hesitated, then, speaking softly, seemingly to himself, continued, "I didn't understand the expression; it seemed to be a euphemism, but I find it is not so."

Nyota was completely thrown by this non sequiter. She waited, confused.

Spock took her hands in his and looked directly into her eyes before he continued. "This was the first time," he paused and swallowed, "That I have made… love."

_**The student becomes the teacher .**_

Spock is a dominant, skilled lover. And Nyota doesn't doubt his feelings; how could she? They sear her through the bond when they touch.

But…he always leads. Nyota yearns to teach him how she can love him and how to love her, not "a woman", but **her.**

She needs him to let go … and become her student.

She finally explains and he agrees.

"… And so, the student becomes the teacher," murmurs Nyota, trailing kisses down Spock's belly, pausing to run her tongue around the indent of his navel, before continuing lower.

She whispers, "For the first lesson …."

_**Vulcan orgasm pinch.**_

"What was that?" Nyota asked when she could speak again.

Spock nuzzled her neck and replied, "I believe it was an orgasm."

"Not that. The other thing."

Spock kissed her softly before saying, "Clarify."

"That thing you did with your hand." Nyota gestured with her hand, demonstrating.

"I see; it was satisfactory?"

"Damn _yes_, it was satisfactory. What's it called?"

"The action does not have a name that I am aware of."

"It needs one. Something so darn good deserves a name. I think I'll call it the VOP."

He raised an eyebrow.

"The Vulcan Orgasm Pinch," she declared, laughing.

_**"Let me show you."**_

They were lovers but Nyota sensed Spock's distance, even when wrapped in his arms, both sweaty from their loving. Eventually she realised he expected she'd leave him … like everyone else, she'd find him wanting.

"I'm staying, Spock. I've told you how I feel but you don't believe me. Maybe here," Nyota said touching his forehead, "But not here." she rested her hand over his heart.

She took his hand in hers and held it against her face, "Let me show you. Feel what I feel for yourself, please."

Hesitantly he agreed and what he felt stole his breath away.

_**"Stay." **_

Nyota loved him … it was as simple and euphoric and complex and heartbreaking as that.

Then a madman had shattered their future. Now the needs of his proud, stoic, traumatized people claimed him.

How could she fight this battle with nothing but her love and the dream of what they could be?

She wouldn't plead or ague anymore. She said just more one word.

"Stay."

Spock didn't reply. He closed his eyes briefly then took her hands gently in his, raised them to his lips and reverently kissed her fingertips before he released her, and turned and walked away.

_**Bondage. **_

Spock touches the items tentatively, as if they're dangerous.

"Nyota, I strive to please you in any way I can, but I can't accommodate you in this." He looks up, meeting her eyes. "To hurt you in any way, even at your wish, would be abhorrent."

"It's okay Spock, really; the bondage gear was Galia's. I'm clearing up. I'm getting rid of those," she gestures to the pile, "But I'm keeping these."

Nyota holds up a pair of thigh-high boots.

Spock kneels, running his hands slowly up Nyota's legs, "May I help you to try them on? "

"Of course."

_**Make up sex.**_

They're exquisitely gentle with each other.

There's been too much anger and hurt, dragging on so long.

Now isn't the time for more talking. They'd come too close to talking themselves apart. All they know is they must find a way to make their love work.

Nyota touches Spock like he's the finest crystal; her hands make him ring with joy. His feelings flow though her with cutting sparkling clarity. There's been so little joy and so much loss for him.

They lie down together. Nyota draws him close and their lingering kiss is both a rebirth and a covenant.

_**Wet dreams. **_

"I've been having wet dreams," Nyota purred into the vid screen.

"Explain." Spock's voice sounded husky. _Good._

"I've been gone …"

"Three weeks, nine hours, 23 minutes," Spock stated.

Nyota smiled and nodded. "Well, last night I dreamed you touched me, like this." She demonstrated … thoroughly.

Nyota smiled dreamily at the screen. "When I woke up I was so wet and ready for you, but you weren't there." She pouted. "I was forced to take matters … into my own hands."

Nyota was pleased to see the faint green flush rise on Spock's cheeks as he said, "Show me."

_**"They won't hear us." **_

Spock gripped Nyota's wrists firmly, restraining her wandering hands.

"Nyota, your parents are in the next room; desist," Spock stated sotto voce before releasing Nyota and turning away.

She wrapped her arms around Spock from behind. One hand slipped under his shirt to caress his chest, the other wriggled inside the waist band of his trousers, heading south.

"Nyota!" said Spock, removing the questing hands and turning to face her.

"They won't hear us." she whispered. "You're so quiet."

"But you're not." Spock replied softly but emphatically.

"Then you'll just have to take my breath away," she replied.

He did.

_**Mirror.**_

Nyota stood facing the mirror that covered the whole wall of their suite. Spock stood behind her.

"At first I found it disquieting." Spock gently nuzzled Nyota's neck. "But it's become increasingly appealing."

Nyota watched Spock's hand move slowly down her torso coming to rest on the mound of her pubis.

"I know what you mean. It made me self-conscious initially, but there are times that extra visual input is…."

"… fascinating," whispered Spock, slipping two fingers between her labia and avidly watching as she arched against him, eyes shut and her small white teeth pressed into her bottom lip.

_**"I never did this before." [sic]**_

"I never did this before."

"Nyota, we don't have to proceed if you are too nervous."

"No, Spock, what makes you say that?"

"Your grammar was incorrect."

Nyota blinks, surprised, "Oh?"

"I have seldom known your grammar to be less than perfect."

"Wow, I must be more nervous than I realised."

"It is understandable; meeting one's fiancés family is reputed to be intensely stressful."

Nyota looks at her trembling hands.

"You're right, I'm more nervous than I realised." She smiles ruefully at him. "Help me calm down?"

Spock replies by taking her in his arms and gently stroking her back.

_**Angry sex **_

Finally Nyota shouted, "I will **not** let you sideline me to keep me safe!" She's furious.

Spock glares at her, his anger vivid in his eyes. Their gazes lock and hold.

Then suddenly, they're in each other's arms. Spock pushes her hard against the wall, kissing her as if he were trying to consume her. They fumble desperately with their clothes and when he thrusts abruptly into her … craving, claiming, demanding … she answers him, his equal in passion and need.

After, breathing hard, Nyota whispers softly against his neck, "I **will **be back."

He replies, "You'd better be."

_**Sweat.**_

Spock and Nyota lie together naked beneath the slowly turning overhead fan. It isn't just the sultry

heat that makes her sweat.

A bead of salty moisture trickles down between Nyota's breasts. Propped up on one elbow, Spock watches and considers. He removes the ice cube from his mouth and with a light sweeping stroke of his tongue, licks the sweat away before slowly lapping up the glistening damp trail it has left behind.

Nyota gasps at his touch and her nipples contract into aching peaks. Spock watches, before moving to softly enclose one nipple in his shockingly cold mouth.

_**Lose control.**_

Spock placed his hands carefully on Nyota's face and recited the ancient Vulcan words and Nyota had a moment of panic and she felt herself lose control as Spock's mind flowed into hers, then he was simply there… and so was she.

She was still herself.

_Did you think you would not be?_ Spock asked.

Then Spock saw how she'd feared losing herself and being subsumed.

_Fearing this you still chose to meld with me?_

Clumsily she showed him that even this fear paled when compared to losing him.

For the first time Nyota felt Spock's love glow through her.

_**Scream.**_

So much for her training, her lighting-fast reflexes and her automatic combat response; when Nyota entered her quarters, lost in thought and a strong arm wrapped around her from behind, she screamed.

"I apologise, Nyota," said Spock, releasing her immediately.

"You scared me half to death."

"Factually incorrect, but I understand your meaning."

Her eyes narrow, "Oh do you? Well, _you_ owe me one scream."

"The probability that you can…"

She talks over him. "There are screams and screams," and, grabbing the front of his shirt, pulls Spock into the bedroom.

It takes her three hours … but she succeeds.

_**"Say my name, Spock." **_

Nyota frequently tells Spock that she loves him. He's never said the words in return. She knows he's concerned she'll interpret this as meaning he doesn't love her. She can't let this niggling concern grow. After all, she's a communications expert and she trusts what she hears, even if it's unsaid.

"Say my name, Spock."

He looks confused. "I don't understand."

"Look at me."

He does. Nyota kisses him softly and then strokes his cheek. "Now, say my name."

"Nyota."

She smiles softly.

"Now do you understand?" she whispers. "You say 'I love you' every time you say my name."

_**Honey.**_

"Meaning regurgitated by an insect?"

Nyota grinned. "That's not what I meant."

"A complex carbohydrate?"

"Complex yes, definitely; carbohydrate … no."

"Perhaps you infer thick and sluggish in low temperatures."

"You're not very happy in the cold … but I wouldn't say sluggish."

"You suggest I am hygroscopic?".

"Nope, I know Vulcans can absorb moisture from the air, but not hygroscopic. I've never noticed you getting soggy."

"Correct."

"What I mean is: one of my favourite things, something I crave, something definitely edible." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Acceptable," replied Spock, "if that's your meaning, you may call me 'honey'."

_**Human pleasures.**_

They sit side by side on a large sofa, wrapped in a huge, soft blanket. A newly lit fire dances in the hearth.

"I know it's more logical to adjust the climate controls, but it's one of the simple human pleasures to snuggle in front of a fire when it's cold outside."

She burrows closer. Spock starts slightly when Nyota's chilled fingers make contact with his skin. He turns to protest, but Nyota captures his mouth in a deep lingering kiss then whispers, "I'm still cold; warm me."

"I begin to see the attraction," Spock murmurs and pulls her closer.

_**Vulcan pleasures.**_

No one really understands her love for Spock, not really.

But what do they know of Vulcan pleasures?

The brush of his mind in hers when their hands touch in passing….

His careful diffident manner, even in private….

The heat of his fever-hot skin….

His inky possessive passion for her….

His controlled, deliberate lovemaking that can last hours before the final explosive pleasure.

Experiencing herself through him and returning the gift….

The depth of his attachment: she is his bond-mate, his life-giver; there is no true human equivalent.

Nyota knows she's doomed now; only Vulcan pleasures will suffice for her.

-/\-

AN: Its fun and challenging writing these bite size pieces. Did any stand out for you? I'd love to hear which once worked. Remember comments are the only reward Spocklikescats and I get … so go ahead… make our day.


End file.
